No Need For Naruto
by Electronight
Summary: During the training trip Naruto comes accross the Masaki shrine and finds out that the man who runs it is his grandfather so he spends most of the training trip with him learning kenjutsu and more about his family, Basically Naruto in Tenchi's shoes
1. Chapter 1

Naruto tenchi muyo crossover set during training trip w ith Jiraiya. One and a half years into the training trip during an attack by akatsuki jiraiya and Naruto end up separated Naruto ends up at an old shrine run by an equally old man named Katsuhito he ends up eventually finding out that he is the grandson of katsuhito as his mother was his daughter ( Jiraiya revels his heritage during the trip while he was still with him) then he starts to help his grandfather look after the shrine while training in kenjutsu with him in the same way his grandfather and mother were taught while waiting for jiraiya to hopefully find him. Then follows tenchi's plot for awhile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo

"Oh come on where could he keep them I've looked everywhere I can think of" mutters a 16 year old boy while searching through files in a desk inside the office of the Masaki shrine. This boy was quite handsome by most people's views he was about 6foot 1 with spiky sun kissed blonde hair which hung down just past his shoulders, had deep blue eyes that shone like sapphires which at this moment and time sparkled with mischief and curiosity. His skin was quite tanned from training and working outside quite often and one of the most obvious things that could be seen at a first glance would be six lines that ran across his cheeks three at each side giving the impression that he had whiskers. They also helped give him a more animalistic look.

The name of this blonde young man was Naruto Uzumaki Masaki a genin of the ninja village konohagakure and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The blonde had just moved to searching through another drawer when suddenly the sliding door opened. Immediately thinking that he had been caught he turned expecting to see his grandfather standing at the door ready to yell at him but at the door he saw nothing except a sleeping cat that liked to stay around Masaki shrine. Confused Naruto just continues to stare at the door and then a voice came from over his shoulder "It was curiosity killed the cat Naruto"

Naruto then screamed leaping from where he was and slamming head first into the wall on the other side of the office and proceeding to slowly slide down the wall in cartoon fashion while thinking 'how on earth does a man as old as that keep sneaking up on someone with ninja training'. Pulling himself off of the ground Naruto then saw the amused grin on his grandfather's face "You weren't by any chance looking for these" after saying that his Grandfather takes out an old key ring with a few keys on it and Naruto blurted out "So that's where they are" then clamped his hands over his mouth realising what he had just said. Smirking Katsuhito then said "you weren't trying to go in there against my orders were you?" he asked to his now frowning grandson and he answered with an unenthusiastic "no"

. "It is the ancient law of this Masaki shrine and you are no exception to this legacy" at this point Naruto started to pout "heh heh but you really want to see what's in there don't you" then Naruto's mood changed so quickly you might have thought that he was bi-polar as he started grinning and nodding enthusiastically. Then his grandfather did something he didn't expect, he said "well then their right here" patting the pocket in his robe then he said "come take them from me show me how good you really are".

This hadn't happened before, anytime he was caught before he had simply gotten scolded and extra chores to do around the shrine but now he as being given a chance and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Naruto suddenly sprang to action going to attack with a left hook but it was a feint he was hoping to work and was actually going for a right uppercut to the ribs he was across the room in a second but his feint was easily seen and fist caught by the old man who was now a bit confused even with his weighted clothing on and his normal weights his grandson seemed to be moving slowly writing it off he kicked Naruto's foot out from under him and tossed him through the screen door that led to the office's closet. He then stood and said "work harder, also up your weights and don't forget chores are part of your training"

Taking the groan he got as an answer as a yes he then proceeded to leave closing the door behind him. Naruto got up looking around then he smirked revealing the key ring being held in his mouth and he said "sorry grandpa but deception is a ninja's best tool" then he put the key's into his pocket and went to finish his chores and training for the day so he could go into the caves that night. Ever since he had first arrived here he had always wondered about the demon trapped in the cave because he knew from personal experience that demons weren't always as bad as people always made them out to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Later That Night  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Naruto snuck out of the house that he lived in for the moment it was his grandfather's and was very close to the shrine. He went straight to the cave, he had spent an awful lot of time at this cave during the stay at the shrine with his grandpa but he really didn't know why. He also found this a good place to continue what he used to do in konoha during his childhood when he had nothing to do or had a really bad day and needed to get things off of his chest. He used to go to one of his favourite places to be in all of Konoha on top of the fourth's head on the Hokage monument and would just talk about his day and what had happened and he always got the feeling that someone was listening.

He got the same feeling from this place well, well at the start it felt that whatever he was feeling didn't want him there but after getting that from practically everyone in Konoha he simply ignored it. Then day after day he returned telling his life story to what he thought was no one but it just felt nice saying it out loud like he had used to do during his childhood, therapeutic might have been the word for it. After he had started to tell his story the feeling of not being wanted faded away and was slowly replaced with a comforting aura so he had come to like this place a lot once or twice he would even swear that he had felt someone embrace him or hold him from behind but he played this off as just a trick of the mind.

He moved inside the cave and went up to the old iron gates where his grandpa had first told him the story of the demon and how it was defeated by his ancestor a man called Yosho how he had used his sword to seal the demon in this cave so it couldn't get out ever again. He shook his head to clear out the memories and used the key to unlock the padlock on the gate and went in further he came into a chamber that seemed to be the end of the cave and looked around it didn't look like there was anything special.

Sure after his training with jiraiya and his grandfather he had learnt that not everything powerful had to be big and flashy but still was it too much to ask that some of the old legends had things that were big and flashy something impressive that he could show off. He sighed looking around again and spotted what looked like a small shrine he went and opened up the small doors and inside as the handle of a sword "Aha" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the sword and tried to pull it out but it was stuck so he pumped some chakra into his arms then easily yanked it out but he used a bit too much and he ended up staggering back and smashing the hilt against a rock.

"Ah crap" he said quickly looking for any damage and was quite amazed when he found none at all. When he used chakra to enhance his strength he was very strong he wasn't anywhere near Tsunade's level, but he doubted he would ever get to that point because of the chakra control needed, but he was still strong enough to brake apart rocks and leave a decent sized crater in the ground. So hen he saw that what looked like a regular wooden hilt without a scratch on it he was intrigued.

"Maybe there is something special about this sword he mused to himself. He then pulled the blade out of the sheath and immediately sweat dropped "Apparently not" he said depressingly as he looked at the piece of rust that was once a blade "This is supposed to be the sword that cut through a rock" he deadpanned then swung it around a bit and accidentally hit a small foot high rock with it. The blade then crumbled to dust. This was the point he started to panic "oh man oh man oh man grandpa's gonna kill me".

Then the rock that he hit fell down spilt cleanly into two pieces and he stopped moving and just stared at the rock 'huh guess it can cut a rock' was the thought that went through his head at that point. Then the cave wall behind the cut rock began splitting apart to reveal another passageway he walked toward the passage and squeezed past the two peaces of wall and then immediately stepped in water. "huh" was the most intelligent thing he could come up with while looking at the floor which seemed to be separated pieces of flat smooth stone with water filling the gaps between the pieces.

'That's definitely not natural' he thought to himself as he then proceeded to walk the sloped passageway using chakra to help keep a grip on the slippery surface. When he got to the bottom he was in another chamber 2 or 3 times the size of the last one with what seemed like a glowing pool in the centre of the room. Naruto slowly walked towards the pool to see what it was not noticing three small jewels in the sword hilt he carried glowing blue. As he reached the pool he peered in and saw a glowing ball of blue light "Oh it's just a glowing ball of light that's okay … A Wha!" He then looked closer and saw a petrified corpse that had cyan coloured hair and was wearing a demon mask.

"So the legend was true" Naruto gasped out then his grip on the sword hilt lessened and he dropped it to the floor and it fell with a loud clang scaring him as he jumped back and started patting his heart. " I should probably get out of here he said to himself as he went forward and bent down to grab the sword hilt and just as he grabbed it a hand got a steel grip on his wrist. He then started saying a mantra in his head 'please don't what I think it is, please don't be what I think it is, please don't be what I think it is' he then looked up straight into the demon mask on the head of the petrified body and thought something that pretty much described the situation 'ah fuck'.

He then tried to pry his arm free key word 'tried' the mummy had him trapped and he couldn't get it to budge. He was then pulled down closer by being grabbed and pulled by his shoulder. He then closed his eyes thinking he probably doesn't want to see what was about to happen and to his surprise the mummy started to caress his cheek with one hand. Then it, or what he desperately hoped now was a she, started moving its face closer to his tilting it to the side like it was about to kiss him he was so stunned he didn't move his body not listening to his thoughts and instincts telling him to get the hell out of there.

Then just as they were about to kiss a flash of light was given off from the sword causing the mummy to stagger back and Naruto as well. Then Naruto regained his sense's and started to head back out the way he came in the last thing he saw was the glowing golden eyes of the mummy.

He sprinted up the path and through the narrow path that allowed him entrance into the first chamber he turned and made handseals quicker than the untrained eye could see so his hands simply looked like a blur and when he finished he used a low level doton jutsu he had been taught from his time with Jiraiya to seal off the entrance. To reinforce it he bit his thumb and started writing kanji on the wall when he finished he pumped chakra into it and it glowed blue showing it was done. He then started to make his way back to the house thinking 'I'm pretty sure grandpa doesn't need to need to know about what happened tonight'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The Next Day  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked through the town he was now in, it was the closest place to the shrine where you could get shopping but it was still miles away. Of course he was the one sent to get them as always. 'I really need to learn to stop bragging when grandpa asks how far I think I've come along in my training all it ever does is get me more work to do' he thought as he walked down the street of the town.

He then saw out of the corner of his eye a couple of girls around his age pointing at him blushing and giggling. He looked over at them and grinned his fox like grin at them causing them all to blush and quickly look away. He chuckled to himself as he continued walking that was the type of thing he wished girls in Konoha would do but they all just thought of him as the 'dead last' or the 'dope'.

It didn't seem to matter how many things he did that they couldn't like summoning the toad boss and defeating Gaara when he let out Shukaku or mastering an a rank technique in a that took a sannin months to master in a week and in doing so earning the necklace of the first Hokage. No he was below the others because he got the worst rankings in the academy, which he had a good damn reason for that being he was never actually taught until he was in Iruka's class.

During the trip he also realized that Kakashi hadn't really taught him anything either only tree climbing but the hypocrite had taken Sauske and taught him for the third exams, if Naruto hadn't found Ero-Sennin by accident he would have been completely screwed because Kakashi had pawned him off on the closet pervert. Kakashi even taught Sauske his own personal jutsu which had been used by Sauske and shoved through his chest and he never admitted that any of it was his fault he even had the gall to say Jiraiya shouldn't have taught him the Rasengan that he wasn't "mature" enough to learn it 'so his version of mature is using it to try and kill his comrades' he thought.

He had, had a lot more realizations on this trip the main one being he couldn't give a shit about Sauske-teme anymore what's the point in trying to save someone who's had so many chances already. Even if they did get him back the council would get him off any charges and he just run away again. He couldn't even remember why he went after him anyway 'oh that's right I promised Sakura I would get him back'.

Thinking of Sakura had him groaning inwardly 'what did I ever like about her I mean Sauske acted like she was completely useless, which she was for quite awhile, but she still followed him like a puppy thinking he was god's gift to women everywhere me on the other hand I was kind and nice to her and I got physically and verbally abused'.

Thinking about his past in Konoha suddenly had him frowning and feeling a lot older than anyone his age should ever feel. He didn't have anywhere he could get it out here, like at the cave or the Hokage monument, so he put on a fake smile which he was quite used to doing by now and decided that it was still pretty early so he could probably take a nap somewhere and if he went at shinobi speed could get back without any problems.

With that in mind he started to head towards the park area which was mostly park but there were some houses and such around the area. He walked into the park a bit looking for a tree with a suitable branch to sleep on. Eventually finding one he set the shopping on the branch and lay down staring p into the sky wondering 'I wonder what will happen when I tell everyone back in Konoha I'm not gonna try and get Sauske back' and with that thought he fell asleep smirking.

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke due to the sound of a bell jingling he eventually got up to see where the sound, while looking around he saw that it was already night time he must have slept longer than he wanted to when he looked around he saw on the ground a few metres away from the cat that stayed near the shrine. "What on earth are you doing all the way out here" he asked to the cat while beckoning it over. It began to run towards him and he bent down to pick it up only for it to fade away before it reached him.

"g g ghost?" he stammered at barely above a whisper, as some of you may know Naruto has a rather strange fear of ghosts so he started to panic a bit and looking around quickly. Hearing the jingling bell again he looked to where it was coming from when he looked he what he saw had his jaw hitting the ground.

There sitting holding the bell was and extremely beautiful women the type of girl that had men drooling and quite a lot of women as well. She had long spiked back cyan coloured hair that hung down her back and seemed to defy gravity a beautiful face her ears were a bit strange as they were long sort of like an elf but they were rounded at the ends instead of an elf's pointed end. She also had slightly longer fangs which could just be seen which he thought made her look cute.

She seemed to be about 20 or 21 at his estimate and her body had curves in all the right places. She wore a pink dress that was over a green kimono top. In a way, it resembled something he saw that Tenten girl wore but what really drew Naruto in was her eyes they were golden yellow and slitted like a cats and seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

The women closed her eyes and said "Ryoko" and tossed the bell she held in her hands to Naruto "huh" was the only thing he could say at that point while in his mind he was thinking 'Ryoko I've heard that from grandpa before but I cant remember what he was talking about'. She laughed lightly and explained "Ryoko that's my name" and she opened her eyes and this time he was certain they were glowing and what's more they were glowing in a way which he had seen before.

That's when it all clicked she was the demon from the cave he now knew he should be more on guard but he found it difficult as when he spotted her he felt a familiar comforting presence and felt he didn't have to be worried. "You are the demon that was trapped in the cave right?" Naruto asked though he already knew the answer and something very different was going through his head 'why is it that all the demons I meet turn out to be beautiful women' was what he was thinking and then a distinctly feminine voice sounded through his head 'aww thank you kit' the voice said and he felt the mental equivalent of a smile.

"umm hmm" she replied while nodding then she got a sad look on her face "It was cold in there and dark … do you know ho long I was trapped in that cave?" she said turning and looking to the side "700 years and I absolutely hated it" she answered her own question still sounding depressed and Naruto's instincts kicked and immediately he tried to cheer her up "well, you don't need to worry about that anymore, you're free now right?" she smiled and nodded to him and spoke again. "And now that I'm free I can get revenge" her face took on a more angry look and balls of energy started forming around her but one thing was amiss and Naruto noticed it, it was the look in her eyes they didn't hold any hate or malice when she said that to him instead they seemed to be holding back mirth and what looked like playfulness.

Seeing that he couldn't help but smile a little she wanted to play with him and knowing the way demons usually play this setting wasn't exactly surprising. He decided not to ruin her fun and played along "well then why are you looking at me its not like I did it, it was my ancestor or something some guy named Yosho". Her simple answer was "I don't care" and then all the balls of energy in the air rushed towards her hand where they condensed and formed an energy sword "I just need to let my anger out on you. Right Now!" she exclaimed as she jumped towards him and swung the sword over head. He dodged and rolled to the side and looked over and saw the very large crater that was formed.

She then proceeded to fire blasts of energy from her hands which destroyed the trees and the ground that they hit, Naruto was forced to dodge very quickly or else probably lose a limb from one of the blasts. After avoiding the blasts and sword swings from Ryoko for a few minutes Naruto decided to fall back a bit and think.

While Naruto was still a little hot headed and would sometimes charge into a fight both Ero-Sennin and his Grandpa had literally beat into him that he needed to think about what he was doing. But no matter how much they tried he still couldn't form or understand plans that were laid out before a fight but what they saw he could do was quite amazing they saw that he seemed to make a plan as he went along improvising every time something new happened to work it into his idea this gave him something that gave him an advantage over any enemy it made him unpredictable.

The first thing he did was go over what she could do 'she has super strength and she has those energy blasts which are about as powerful as mid level jutsu's and she fire them off like nothing and that energy sword which if judging by the tree's she has cut I don't want to be anywhere near' he then bean to move towards her again thinking of something to do 'wait energy sword don't tell me that …". He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the sword hilt he found in the cave the one with three red gems in it. He looked it over and pushed some of his chakra into it as soon as he did a blade of blue light sprung out of the hilt.

Naruto sweat dropped at this and thought 'I had to be in the middle of a fight to even think of trying this' and he could faintly here the sound of giggling in his head. Naruto now had his plan sort of well if it works he could gain the upper hand if it fails he could die. 'Pretty much like all of my plans' he thought to himself and smiled it was time for him to play back.

Ryoko was looking around she could still sense that Naruto was around here somewhere but couldn't find him she was very close to the edge of the park by now and could see some of the older buildings all of which were abandoned now. Then she saw a blur of blonde at the corner of her sight she turned to see Naruto running at her as fast as he could but she just simply swung her sword with the extra reach Naruto was easily cut, but then "Naruto" burst into smoke clouding her vision and she heard a low humming coming from through the smoke she immediately held her energy sword in a defensive way to block the strike she knew was coming.

When the smoke cleared she saw a blue energy sword a lot like her own and she stared at it wide eyed Naruto smirked "seems like were equal right now" then Ryoko just smiled and he knew that he was screwed. She suddenly faded from sight and he stumbled forward due to the lack of resistance. He turned around just in time to see a kick hit him straight in the chest which sent him flying through the air and a couple of the walls of the abandoned buildings.

"Ugh note to self never fucking do that again" Naruto said slowly pulling himself up off of the ground and spitting out some blood he looked around and saw the three walls he had been kicked through and said "Seems she likes to play ruff and thank god for my advanced healing" as he could already feel the pain ebb away.

A smell caught in his nose and he was wondering what it was "smells like gas … WAIT GAS!" he shouted as he began frantically searching and found a broken gas pipe sticking out of some of the rubble spewing out gas saturating the air with it.

Then a curious voice came from the hole in the wall "gas? What is gas?" said Ryoko looking around she then shrugged thinking it wasn't that important and began to collect energy for her sword again. "No Wait STOP!" cried out Naruto as he ran towards her but he was too late she created her sword which sparked and started the explosion.

Naruto grabbed her and tried his best to shield her as much as he could as he tried to jump as far out as he could but still took a lot of the explosion and was blown outward. He was trying to take most of the impact rolling to a stop a long distance from the building Ryoko still held protectively in his arms shielding her from the last of the debris.

As everything settled down he released his grip which if he was paying attention he would have seen this caused her to pout. He groaned as he felt the pain from the numerous cuts, bruises and burns he got due to shielding Ryoko from the blast. Hearing this Ryoko decided to look him over and gasped when she saw his back where most of the damage was.

There were small pieces of metal and stone of varying shapes and sizes stuck in his back as well as a lot of shallow cuts that were bleeding and a few deep cuts that could be quite damaging but the worst was that almost all of his back was burned quite badly. Ryoko couldn't understand why he would have done that for her why did he protect her and injure himself this badly she only met him and then the meeting turned into a fight but he still protected her.

Walking around to his front again she asked him "W w why did you shield me? I mean you got so badly hurt and you wouldn't have if you hadn't protected me". Naruto smiled as much as he could at that moment which wasn't a lot but he still managed a small one "But if I didn't then you would have gotten hurt" he stated. "But why would you want me to be okay I attacked you" again to this he smiled "I knew you weren't being serious I could see in your eyes that you were only playing and I decided to play along and don't worry about me being hurt that will be taken care of in a few minutes" he said feeling the familiar warm feeling of kyuubi's chakra healing the wounds on his back.

Seeing she wasn't convinced he told her to watch and see and she did and was amazed to see all of the wounds on his back heal before her eyes and in a few minutes just like he said his back was completely fine all his cuts and burns healed and the pieces of metal and stone pushed out and the puncture wounds fixed.

"See I'm fine" he said getting up and stretching and sighing in contentment when all his bones popped into place. When he turned around to face Ryoko he was quickly pulled closer to her and she said in a soft voice "This is for protecting me" and pulled him into a kiss locking her arms around his neck. By instinct he put his arms at her hips but to stunned to do much else. This was something new to him and the feeling of her lips against his felt blissful to him.

She broke apart and winked at him causing him to blush a bit and she giggled at how cute he looked like that. She started to walk off as she Naruto quickly asked "Hey Ryoko do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" "Yes I have somewhere in mind why?" she replied curious to what he was going to say. "Well I was thinking if you wanted you could stay at my grandpa's house there's plenty of extra rooms there" He said rubbing the back of his head a little nervous. "Hmm maybe I'll take you up on that but for now bye bye" she said and slowly faded into the ground.

After she was gone Naruto slowly raised his hands to his lips where he could still feel some of the warmth and said in a low voice "My first kiss" and smiled as he turned to head home thinking 'I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Grandpa'.

* * *

When he got back he told his Grandpa the truth since, well he could never get away with not telling the truth he always seemed to know if what he was saying was the whole truth. He wasn't mad like he expected he actually seemed sort of proud of him but for what he couldn't tell all he said was "Thank you for telling me the truth. But remember you started all this so you will have to deal with it no matter what happens but also remember that there are always people around you to help if you need it". And patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks Grandpa" Naruto said looking up at him smiling a true smile not one of his usual fox like ones but a real one.

Katsuhito just smiled back and started walking off to bed but not before saying "you still have to get the groceries though and because you will likely end up doing something dangerous we must train you harder" Naruto paled at the thought of his Grandpa's harder training the last time it happened Naruto barley came out alive with multiple cuts all over and some broken bones.

Naruto walked into his room closed his door leaned against it and sighed "What a day" then he smiled "But I can't say it wasn't fun". He walked over and sat down on his bed and looked at the sword hilt "this sure is one powerful sword" then he smirked he finally had something he could show off and he knew how to use it efficiently to.

He lay back on his bed and felt there was something large in it 'What could that be … no wait it couldn't be her could it?' he thought slowly he reached for his blanket and pulled it down revealing what he thought. There in his bed was Ryoko she rolled over a bit showing that her dress was open her right breast was visible. Naruto quickly pinched his nose to the nose bleed that was coming. NOW Naruto thought himself a good person and most of all to not be a pervert so if he reacted in a way which he believed to be perverted he took a leaf out of Tsunade's book and blamed Ero-Sennin.

Ryoko woke to the sound of Naruto grumbling something about a dirty old pervert corrupting him. She then thought to herself 'well he doesn't have worry I'll be doing that now' and gave out a perverted giggle in her head thinking about "corrupting" him. She then looked over to him seeing him still mumbling under his breath she decided to make it known she was awake and said in a husky voice "Welcome home Naruto".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo

Outside the planet atmosphere of the planet Naruto was on, was a spaceship of alien origin. It was kind of weird since the ship itself was made out of wood. Inside the ship, the main bridge, from what it looked like, opened up to show a woman in royal looking garments. The two pillars of logs beside the entrance turn and show that both of them had kanji on them, the left one being blue and the right being red.

"All systems activated, unlock the time freeze now. All systems synchronize to breach standard time," said one of the pillar logs. Once that was said, the seemingly sleeping beauty opened her eyes to show them to be a reddish pink colour. He long purple hair covered by the hood of her royal robes. From what one could tell, she was neither pale or tanned in color of skin, just fair. She stepped out of her cryogenic sleep area and looked up to see they were close to a planet," what planet is this?" she asked her guardian logs in her sophisticated sounding voice.

"Colonized planet 0315 … Earth" answered the deeper baritone voice of the two logs. "Then this must be where my brother Yosho is," she chimed happily. Finally, after trying to find him for so long, she could finally have some peace. "No what we detected from this planet is Ryoko" replied one of the logs "Huh?" her beautiful visage now marred with a snarl on her face," not that woman! What does this all mean?" "We have yet to detect Yosho's ship, but he was in pursuit of Ryoko," the deeper voiced log gave an answer to the royal woman," logically, it would follow that..."

"I see," the purpled haired woman cut off," that woman and Ryo-ohki must be caught to be trialled formally at planet Jurai as soon as possible," the royal woman said as she said it with the utmost certainty. "Ayeka" one of the logs caught the princess's attention as several pop up screen appeared on the monitor, the last one showing Ryoko herself, seemingly flushed drunk as she gave the peace sign to the photo shooter," unfortunately, all of Ryoko's crimes are to be erased by Galaxy Police by Stature of Limitations at galaxy time: 00432, or in, 5 seconds." "Eh?" uttered Ayeka incredulously. She then looked up as she saw the countdown herself from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then, to her utmost dismay, 0.

A beep sounded as the files on Ryoko seemingly disappeared, deleted," as of this moment, the Stature of Limitations has taken affect, and Ryoko's galaxy wanted file has been destroyed," droned the deep baritone voice log. "Destroyed?" she asked in angered confusion," tell me now, why is it?" she demanded. "The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai," droned the same log again. "That is not what I have asked for, I am asking why that woman is not being sought for, for all eternity," Ayeka demanded in frustration. God she loved the guardian logs like family, but sometimes they could just be so annoying.

"The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai," it repeated, AGAIN. "Nevermind," she waved the annoying log off," the only clue left to us is that woman. We must capture her at any cost," she said with conviction in her voice. "But the Stature of Limitations..." the log was about to continue. Only to get cut by Ayeka's firm voice," this is an order. We will think of a reason," she resolved.

"Yes ma'am," the other log followed as it knew that princess wouldn't and couldn't be talked out of this. "Good, prepare for decent," Princess Ayeka commanded. "Anti-Air Guard, Storming Level 4," the deep voice log recited the status of the ship."Be well my dearest Yosho, please be well," Ayeka said softly, hoping her half-brother was still alive and well.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Ryoko.

"How could … I mean why? … What are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered out looking at the so-called demon lying in his bed .dress hanging open a bit. Ryoko then sat up fixing her dress and looked Naruto straight in the eyes and said calmly "Now … I want your balls please". Naruto just stared at the women wide eyed and his jaw hanging open and said the first thing that came to his mind "What no way their mine and I'm keeping them" while using his hand to cover up his crotch.

Realising how she had said that Ryoko just blushed a bit and yelled "Not that you idiot! I mean the three jewels on your sword without them I cant revive Ryo-ohki. She stated and groaned at what Naruto said next "Ryo-Ohki?" he said confusedly. "Don't tell me you don't know who that is?" she questioned him and continued without waiting for an answer "it's the other demon in the legend you dimwit" "So let me get this straight you want me to give you back your power so you can revive another demon" at her nod he quickly said "No way I have enough to deal with you blowing things up left and right I don't want to have to deal with another demon".

"Are you sure because the other one heading here is much much worse" "How's that even possible," he asked with straight face. Seriously, when they fought, she was crazy for explosives and tearing up the land left and right. Who could be worse than that?

"Never mind that, just give me the sword," she demanded as she reached for the sword. Naruto held it back, but she got a hold of him and started to struggle with him for the sword. But being the stronger of the two, Ryoko just threw him onto the bed and straddled him,' nice firm abs,' she noted as Naruto struggled to get her off of him. But it was for naught as she reached over and took the sword. She chuckled a bit as she held it. But the next thing she knew, the sword started to electrocute her. It then blasted her and made her hit the door Naruto came in," ow, Damn," she cursed as she forgot it would do that her if he she picked it up.

Naruto blinked as her remembered just what happened now, but then got a smirk on his face. He walked over to the sword hilt and picked it up with a big foxy grin on his face," I see, you can't touch this thing, can you?" he asked as he looked down at her, gesturing with the sword for her to get his meaning.

Ryoko looked up at him and blinked, but then grimaced. She was kind of at his mercy now. That wasn't good. 'Now what am I going to do?' Ryoko thought as she looked down at the ground. Then a thought hit her as she remembered one of the things Naruto mention he hated seeing,' jackpot,' she thought with an internal smile. She then started water up at the eyes and looked up at him with a pleading looking," please give them back to me," she begged in sad tone.

That immediately set off Naruto's alarms. He hated to see pretty girls cry," hey, come on, don't cry," he pleaded to the girl," You know I can't just give them back to you?" "I'm begging you," she said as she grabbed a hold of the bottom his black tank top. Wanting to stop her from crying, he conceded," alright, alright," but that didn't mean was going to do that without a condition," but only if you'll tell me what's really coming."

Ryoko sighed as she turned her head away for a second," she's the devil," she answered in resignation. "Eh?" Naruto asked, not really getting what she meant by that. "She's like a devil," she clarified as she started make circles on Naruto's chest," she so dangerous and mean. She'll fire at you without even giving a teeny-weeny little chance to explain," she said in a bit of a cute voice. Ayeka sneezed hard. Knowing that she wasn't sick since she just woke up, she looked left and right to find who was talking about her behind her back. Seeing none, she went back to her business," begin the capture process as soon as we arrive and you must remain from firing," Ayeka ordered her guardian logs.

"yes Ma,am," the two logs acknowledged. "We will soon arrive at our destination," the deeper voiced log stated, as pop up screens zeroed in on Ryoko's location. "Well I'm sure we can just explain what going on, right?" Naruto said with cheerful smile. Seeing her shake her head, he quirked an eyebrow at her," she's not that bad, is she?" "Yeah, she is," she answered in that oh-so-sad-but-cute voice of hers," listen to me; we have to wake up Ryo-ohki, now."

"You mean we're going to fight here," Naruto said in alarm. While he wasn't opposed to fighting, it was part of his career after all; he didn't want to do that anywhere near his grandpa's house and the family shrine. "No, we'll run," she answered, making Naruto breathe a sigh of relief a bit. "RYOKO, COME OUT," ordered a pretty, but sophisticated voice through a loud speaker of the ship. Ryoko's body phased halfway through the wall to look outside and what she saw as not what she wanted now," I knew it. She's already here."

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window and made him wide eyed and a gaping jaw as he saw Ayeka's ship. "Ryoko-san, Ryoko-san, you must come out," Ayeka commanded from her ship," I know that you are in there, you cannot get away from me now," seeing no reaction, she cast a sidelong glance to the red kanji guardian log," are you sure this is on?" she whispered to it. "yes," it acknowledged to her.

"Well, then, what is she doing?" she asked to herself in frustration," oh never mind," she said as she had enough," I want you to fire a shot nearby," she ordered. "I thought we were to refrain from firing," the blue kanji guardian contradicted the princess. Being caught at that contradictory, she blushed," that's an order," she said firmly nonetheless.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere on the bottom of the ship, two cut looking bamboos and six long sticks between them appeared. The seemingly wooden weapon shot a energy shot nearby the clan home, making a big shockwave and explosion nearby. Shielding himself from the light and blast, Naruto said one thing," WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he exclaimed at the sheer destruction that just happened. He never knew such technology existed.

"You see," Ryoko said a bit smugly. "Yeah, hard not to what with the big explosion?" he exclaimed in frustration at how she could be so calm about this," what are we going to do?" he asked worriedly. His grandpa's land was being torn apart by some mad devil from the sky. "Well for starters," she began," point the sword hilt toward me and pray to have the jewels returned to me," she explained to Naruto.

"That's all I have to do?," he exclaimed as he pointed the sword hilt toward Ryoko and concentrated on praying with his eyes closed. Ryoko, seeing this as an agreement to begin, held out her hands towards the sword and closed her eyes. As this started, the red gem that was closest to the bottom glowed blue before appearing on Ryoko's left wrist. Once done, Naruto opened his eyes to see if what he did worked while Ryoko calmly opened hers to see if it did as well. What she saw didn't make her happy," what is this! You only gave me one," she exclaimed to him as she pointed at the one gem on her left wrist.

"That's right," Naruto deadpanned to her. Being caught for trying to get more, she turned away from him and laughed nervously with her right hand behind her head," well, it'll do" she settled. With no further waiting, she lifted the gem up to air and made it glow. She then brought it over her chest and clasped both hands in front of it. She then opened them to form as if she had a ball in front of her," come, Ryo-ohki," she muttered quietly.

Seeing this Naruto wondered,' a Kichuyose no Jutsu?' he surmised at what she was doing. "Awaken," she continued as she envision where her ship was, deep within a lake faraway," awaken," she commanded louder as the ripples started to form in the middle of lake. She then heard a yowl from the link she had with the ship," Come!" she exclaimed out loud as the ship blasts out of lake and headed toward Ryoko's location.

* * *

In the ship Ayeka was in, alarms sounded off as another ship was detected," its Ryo-ohki," confirmed the red kanji log. "There you are, you heinous criminal battle ship," Ayeka said with the utmost hate," attack the ship! Fire now!" she ordered them. More weapons then appeared on the ship and started to fire lasers at the ship, Ryo-ohki. As soon as the ship was above the clan home, it stared to glow red and cast a sort of electric field around the home," that crazy women is destroying more of the land, and what the hells is going on?" Naruto exclaimed at the dismay at what was going on.

"Let's go, Naruto," Ryoko said excitedly to him as they were both lift from the ground by some unknown force. "What are you getting so happy about?" he asked angrily as both of them disappeared from the room. But he wasn't the only one, or thing, that disappeared, as Katsuhito's home glowed blue and was seemingly teleported up to the ship. Appearing within the main bridge of the ship of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko took command," O.K. Ryo-ohki! Let's make our getaway," she exclaimed with a battle smirk on her face. The ship did as it was told as it blasted away from the area, dodging the shots that were being fired from the wooden spaceship.

"Yes! This is the feeling!" she said happily as she sighed in the same manner," it's good to be able to move freely again." "Oh man," said Naruto in dismay," my Grandpa's house and Grandpa," as he looked at the flattened home and yard of the home. It was very reminiscent to that of a photo, really. "Sorry, I didn't have time to worry about it, so I shrank it and brought it," Ryoko apologized, she knew how much the home meant to Naruto, that home and his Grandpa were the only things remaining of his family left.

As a shot hit the side of the ship, Ryoko turned and gazed angrily at the wooden ship," dammit! You annoying little…" she trailed off as she mentally command Ryo-ohki to fire back. The bottom spike of the ship charged up and fire back at the opposing ship.

Getting hit by the crystalline ship, Ayeka staggered a bit from the hit," launch counterattack," she commanded.

Back on Ryo-ohki, Ryoko had a big smile on her face as she felt she took down that haughty princess a peg or two. But then she held her head in pain as she felt something freeze both her and Ryo-ohki, the sounds of staff jingles ringing out as green cylinder bamboos appeared around Ryo-ohki. As they did, she bit back a scream as she was held in place and felt like she was being electrocuted.

"She cannot escape us," Ayeka said with firm face on," Azaka! Kamidake! Go and capture," she ordered the now known named logs "Yes!" "Yes ma'am!" both logs said as they teleported over to the ship and do as they were told. "Ryoko," Naruto said in alarm as he rushed over to help her. "Don't touch me," she warned, but it was too late as he was blasted back by the hold that was on her. A beat of drums was heard and she looked through her pain filled eyes to see a floating log in front, and even though she couldn't, she knew there was another behind her," Jurai guardians," she muttered in confirmation.

As she was being capture, Naruto got back up and saw she was being sucked into the log," Ryoko," Naruto exclaimed in worry. He turned to his left as he felt something coming towards him and saw a floating with red kanji on it coming towards him," Give her back right now," he demanded as he held out his right and concentrated his Chakra. Just as a swirling blue ball of Chakra appeared in his hand, he felt his body lock up,' what the hell?' he thought madly. But before he could do anything as the log closed in on him, everything turn black in his vision.

Moments later, inside the wooden ship that was now in orbit above Earths atmosphere, hauling the now captured ship of Ryoko's, Ayeka sipped on some of her tea calmly," it's been awhile, hasn't it, Ryoko?" she asked with a fake smile, she then opened her eyes and looked at her prisoner, who hanged upside down with her guardian logs holding her in place, though one has to wonder why her dress was still standing up due to the gravity of being upside down," I've been looking for you for some time."

Oddly, enough, Ryoko stayed quiet with her eyes close, as if still knocked out. But Ayeka knew better," may I ask one question?" she asked in a civil manner. She then held up the sword hilt that was the Tenchi-ken," why did that man from Earth have this sword with him?" seeing Ryoko still act knocked out, she demanded," answer me!" a moment later, Ryoko opened her eyes and scoffed as she stared right into Ayeka's eyes.

Ayeka huffed, but then turned to look at both Azaka and Kamidake in ordering glances. Taking the order, the two logs initiated blasts of electricity onto the cyan coloured haired woman. Instead of screaming out in pain, she laughed," stop! Stop! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said in a voice of arousal.

Blushing a bit at the blatant display, she commanded," enough," and just like that, the two logs stopped their 'torture'," this seems to have an opposite effect on you. You're behaving like…" she then got a thoughtful look with a small blush for trying to think such a thing," what's that called?" she asked as she couldn't remember the term. "A masochist?" the blue kanji log offered.

"Ah yes, that's what they're called," she took quickly as she didn't really want to stay on such an embarrassing topic. "Actually, little princess," Ryoko began, finally speaking her mind to the royal purple haired woman," I'm more of a sadist," she confirmed to them of her preferences. "Ah I'm sorry I …" she then stopped at apologizing as Ryoko was not a person she want to apologize at all," Oh never mind! That's completely irrelevant!" Ryoko chuckled a bit though; it always made her laugh to pull the little princess's leg," I'll ask you again," Ayeka insisted, as she walked closer to Ryoko," why did that young man have this sword?"

"You bonehead," Ryoko insulted as she fully turned to Ayeka. "Eh?" she asked as she didn't know what she meant by that remark. "Don't you feel it in his blood?" Ryoko offered to her. "You're not answering my question," Ayeka said in frustration. "Because the sword is his," Ryoko answered finally.

That answered her, because if the sword was his, that meant her brother …,' no, I won't believe that!' she exclaimed in her thoughts," don't be ridiculous! You know this sword belongs to my brother. Now, where is he? Where is my brother, Yosho?" she demanded to Ryoko. "Half-brother, you mean," Ryoko informed the princess needlessly," you came all this way to look for him? Things must be dull on planet Jurai. You royal type must be bored," she taunted to the purple haired woman.

"Silence, criminal! How dare you!" Ayeka had it with trying to be civil with this women. "Well, well," Ryoko said, not really offended by her little outburst. "My brother's disappearance all started because of you," Ayeka said as clutched onto the Tenchi-ken harder.

"So that's how it happened?" asked a playing ignorant Ryoko. Having enough of her games though, Ayeka press the bottom of Tenchi-ken's hilt into Ryoko's stomach. The affect was instantaneous as painful electricity actually started to hurt Ryoko, making her cry in pain," O.K. Stop! Stop! Please, you can stop now!" all the while, Ayeka's face was blank, but inside she was enjoying the woman's cries of pain.

"Now, answer me," Ayeka demanded one more time. "Naruto would probably know more about Yosho, than I do," Ryoko relented to her as he body's form had smoke rising from it. "That Earth man?" she asked interestingly. "Yeah," Ryoko answered. "Well, then...," Ayeka was about to order her guardians to get Naruto, but two floating shiny black balls appeared in front of her. "Ayeka, it is time for bed," informed the floating sphere to the princess. "Later, I'm busy," Ayeka argued to it," now go away."

"I cannot allow that," insisted the black shiny sphere," the Queen has given me strict orders." Ayeka sighed, at least she would have the energy to talk to the man who had the Tenchi-ken later," oh very well," she relented," and take her off to jail!" she ordered Azaka and Kamidake. "Good night, Little princess," teased Ryoko, not really caring if she got electrocuted again by the Tenchi-ken, she'd risk it just to get under the princess's skin.

Ayeka huffed and the thought of the using the Tenchi-ken again was appealing, but she didn't want to go against her mother's wishes, so she just turned and left," come, princess, this way," said one of the two black shiny spheres, as they lead their princess to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Speaking of the jails, Naruto started to stir. The last thing he remembered were big logs taking him and Ryoko prisoner,' I got beat by a piece of firewood,' Naruto thought in dismay, Kiba would have been laughing all day at him and have ample amount of blackmail material to use.

Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a ring of trees that connected all around him, almost as if they were meant to imprison him. But that couldn't be, there were big gaps for anyone to fit through," what is this place?" he asked himself.

Naruto just shook his head, there was only one thing to do, try and find some help," Oi, Ryoko," he called out as he made his way to one of big gaps between the connected trees," where'd she get to?" he asked himself. Just as he pushed one of the tree branches to get through, he heard a buzzing above him. Next thing he knew, the connecting trees closed in on him, pinning him in place," ow," he said as he was being squeezed tightly. He pushed himself out just before the trees could pressure him further. Seeing as it was close, he turned to another gap and dashed for it. Just as he was about jump through, it closed in on him again, holding him place as it bounced back and forth.

"Hey, let me out of her, dammit! I didn't do anything," he called out to the area around him as he tried to push his way through the branches. Unknown to him, someone was in the area, watching him, who decided to help the poor man out.

Naruto was then pushed onto his butt," alright, now you're going to get it," Naruto said in anger as he began to make handseals for Katon jutsu when he was interrupted by a voice.

"What are you doing, mister ?" asked a cute little voice.

"I'm going to burn this piece of..." Naruto then stopped," huh?" he looked up to see a cute little girl in front of him. She was probably more than half his age, blue haired done up in long pig-tails that were tied in cute green ball elastic bands, big cute pink eyes, and fair toned skin with a two small green triangles on her forehead. Her dress was a green like kimono with a bright green bow on the back, but it was cut off at the sleeves, under that was a long sleeved pink shirt that closed in on her wrists, and pink pants with brown slipper like shoes that red bows on them," who...who are you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"My name is Sasami," the cute little girl introduced herself. "Sa...Sasami," he tried out in his mouth," have you been kidnapped too?" Naruto asked. If they did, he'll teach them a lesson or two about kidnapping kids,' a nice Sennin-Goroshi will do,' he chuckled mentally.

"No, you silly. This is our ship," she answered simply. "Ship, are we at sea?" Naruto wondered. "No, silly, were in space," she answered at his confused look.

"Space," Naruto said out loud as he then turned to the windows that were behind her. One thing played through Naruto mind when he saw it," wow," he said quietly. Now let it be known that Naruto a lot at time takes things at face value. It never occurred to him how something in space to could have a breathing atmosphere, or how they were navigating through it, or that he was the first person on his planet to ever get into space," so you're from another planet?" he asked as this was really going over his head.

"Yep, I come from the planet Jurai," Sasami answered as she held onto the weasel like alien pet in her arms. "Then what about those weird logs?" Naruto asked as he really felt like pounding those things into fine sawdust now. Finding it silly for him to call them ordinary logs, she answered him again," they're not really logs. They're our guardians, our servants." "I see," Naruto said as he wondered who would command them to take him as well when he really had nothing to do with this. Well, aside from freeing Ryoko, but that was beside the point.

"Mister, what's your name?" Sasami asked as she wondered who this silly man was. "Oh, sorry for being rude to you," Naruto said sheepishly, the kid was a nice girl, so he should reciprocate her manners. He coughed to get ready to introduce himself," name's Naruto Uzumaki Masaki, ," Naruto answered her.

She then pulled out what looked like a wooden toy gun," will you play with me?" she asked nicely. Without waiting for an answer, she held the wooden object in her hand up to the trees that held him prisoner. Not a moment sooner, the trees spread out wide enough for Naruto walk through.

"Eeehh," Naruto commented briefly to himself as he looked at what just happened. He then walked around Sasami to check her out further," you look just like we do," he commented to himself out loud about the alien girl. He then gazed down at the little alien weasel and noted one thing," Kawaii," he commented, making Sasami blush as she thought he was talking about her. The little weasel shot out and licked him the face, making Naruto grunt in disgust the trail of saliva got on his lips.

When he looked past the weasel, he saw the wooden object. It was a pale wood and had purple objects on the end of it, just like..." that looks like my sword," he said out loud. He was about to pull it out to show her, but it wasn't where he left. He then started to search everywhere on his body, but just couldn't find it," crap, it's gone!"

"What's wrong?" Sasami asked politely.

"I had a sword just like that thing you have," Naruto answered as he continued to search frantically for it," it must have been..." he then looked at Sasami's cute face and wondered if she could help him," hey, Sasami-chan, could do me a favour?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to her level, the girl was about half his size, almost the size when he left Konoha," Could you help me find my sword and take me back home? I'm really not apart of this situation and was brought into this by mistake."

Thinking and blinking a bit, her face turned bright as she set her gazed back at him and looked at him with a cute smile," well...will you do me a favour too?" she asked back at him.

* * *

In her sleeping quarters, Ayeka brushed absently at her hair as she thought about the situation up to now. She sighed and turned on a holographic message machine she kept since her Brother left. When it turned on, it showed a young man with long black hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes wearing royal Jurain clothing," _my darling Ayeka, I must leave here tomorrow morning. To do battle with a rampaging criminal, but not to worry. I will defeat this criminal and return...and when I come back..."_ she turned off the message.

"And when you come back, I was to become your bride, but you never returned," Ayeka finished what the message Yosho would have said as he eyes wavered in remembrance. She then looked at the Tenchi-ken she had on the table nearby and picked it up, "Yosho," she whispered sadly to herself.

As Ayeka turned in for the night, Naruto and Sasami just arrived a ways from her sleeping quarters. The two of them watched as the lights turned off, signalling Ayeka going to sleep," my sister's room is right over there. She's asleep now, so you know what to do," Sasami said in hushed but mischievous tone.

Seeing and hearing Sasami like this, he smiled. While he didn't time for it, he really couldn't pass up an opportunity to prank someone. He then gazed down at Sasami at the moment and smile mischievously," yup, I can see now what your planning," he then cracked his neck and stretched his arms and fingers," anything you want me to do specifically," he asked, whatever she'd ask for, he'll just spice it up his own way.

"Just get her head ornament," she answered.

"Okay," Naruto said cheerfully," watch the prank master in action," Naruto announce proudly in a quiet voice. Sasami just giggled at her Onii-chan's silly antics. Not waiting any further, Naruto leapt into action.

Getting across the grass field was easy and getting in the room was just as easy,' and she calls herself royalty,' Naruto scoffed. If that were true, she would have at least had some guard sentries somewhere nearby at the entrance, or doing patrol around the room. He thought as he kept himself on the ceiling, crawling around as if he were the ninja version of Spider-Man.

Making his way into bed area of the quarters here, he saw Ayeka sleeping silently on her bed,' definitely going to get herself killed if she keeps this up,' Naruto noted again. He silently came down from the wall and made his way to her. When he looked at her head ornament, he really wondered how he would get that off of her, the thing looked like it was apart of her head

He set on his task on getting her head ornament. Just as he was about to do that, he saw something reflect of the light of the fake moon over head. He looked down and almost freaked out,' my sword!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. He looked left and right for anyone,' sorry Sasami-chan, I have to get this back first,' he thought but then though of Sasami's face and thought 'well a little prank first couldn't hurt' as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a brush and paint a few moments later 'and done now to get my sword'.

When he reached onto the sword hilt, he pulled, only to find she had a good grip on it. He tried to use a little more strength to get it, but he didn't want to yank it out, lest he wake her up and get those Jurai guardians on his ass. He almost tripped and fell on her when he got into it too much, but breathed a sigh of relief when he caught himself short," Yosho," he heard her mutter in her sleep sadly. Seeing this as a bad position, he went over to the other side, but then she turned back the other way,' the hell with it,' he thought in an irritated mood. He crawled over to her and almost straddled her, but made sure not to touch her. He then tried to pry off the Tenchi-ken from her.

But as he did so, he never notice her fluttering her eyes open slowly," huh?" her vision was clouded from her sleeping, but when it cleared, she saw Naruto's face close to hers," what? AAHHmmph," she about screamed when Naruto clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't scream, this is not what it looks like," he hurriedly explained as he clutched his sword hilt in his free hand. But she didn't seem to hear nor care what he said as pushed him off roughly by her feet.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" she called out to them as Naruto got up and fled. Not a second later, the two guardians appeared.

'I see, she can call them whenever she wanted to, but that still doesn't make up for security,' he thought as he moved.

"I want you to put that scoundrel to death!" she commanded as she pointed to at the already fleeing dot that was Naruto. She blinked at the speed he left," Oh, my. How quickly he runs."

"Here we come, here we come, here we come," the two logs kept repeating in unison as they tried to blast the fleeing Naruto into smithereens.

Sasami giggled loudly at the antics that she watched go on," time to run from the scene of the crime, Sasami-chan," Naruto said as he picked up quickly and carried her bridal style. Sasami squealed in excitement as her Onii-chan picked up and dashed away from the Jurai guardians," can't you do something about those damn logs?" Naruto said as he kept dodging their lasers.

"They're my Onee-chan's, there's nothing I can do," she answered in a happy and excited voice. The two then made it at a fork. Naruto looked left and right while keeping his feet moving, looking for which way to go," Onii-chan, hurry," Sasami point to right path. Naruto took it since this was her ship, so she'd know where to go," in there, hurry," she said excitedly as she pointed to a tree with a hollow inside. He speed up towards it and jumped down the hole that was in there.

* * *

Ryoko yawned again. She was definitely bored. Nothing to do but wait and be carried off into nowhere. She then heard someone crash onto the floor nearby and looked to see Naruto setting down Sasami onto the floor," well, look who's here," she said in a happy and quiet voice to herself.

"Now where are we?" Naruto said as he had his back to the jails, and thus failed to see Ryoko in one of them. "Yoohoo! Yoohoo! Yoohoo!" Ryoko hollered out happily and waved over to him as Naruto turned to her. "Ryoko-chan," Naruto said happily. Wait when did I start calling her chan he thought. At least she was relatively safe. Sure they fought, but that was under different circumstances and he could tell she was good at heart.

"Great timing!" Ryoko said in relief, she could finally get out of this boring dump. "Are you okay, Ryoko-chan?" Naruto asked in worry as he looked her over. "Eh, nothing the little princess could do can hold me down," she answered as pumped her arm and showed she was in tip top condition. "So how are we going to get you out of here?" Naruto asked as he started to pulled on the tree bars that made her jail.

"Well, if I had my gems I could get us out of her?" Ryoko offered to Naruto. "I'm not giving you the rest, so stop asking," Naruto said with a deadpanned look on his face. "Oh phooey," Ryoko replied playfully.

"Now how do you open this," Naruto said as he pulled at the tree bars again. Without either of their notice, the Tenchi-kin glowed blue when it got near them. The tree bars then spread out for Ryoko to get out," huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion at what just happened.

Ryoko stepped out and looked at Naruto as he looked around in confusion," what are you doing?" she asked in the same manner as him. "Ne? Ne?" Ryoko heard as she felt something tug at her sleeve. She looked down and saw a little blue hair girl with pink eyes looking at her," what's this?" Sasami, seeing as she got her attention, bowed politely to Ryoko," hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasami," she greeted with her usual cute smile.

"Uh...yeah," Ryoko stuttered a bit. She was never greeted in such a manner, so she really didn't know how to react. "Ne, Onii-chan, who's this old lady?" Sasami suddenly asked Naruto. Hearing that Ryoko felt like an arrow hit her head with the printing of 'Old Lady' on it," is she a friend of yours also?"

"Old lady?" Ryoko said as her face barely restrained the hard scowl that crept up on it. Naruto had to grimace that, he knew from his experience with Obaa-chan that saying that to any lady would get your ass kicked. Ryoko face then turned happy as she laid her hand Sasami's head," yes, I'm his friend, but I'm not an old lady. You know what I mean, little girl?" she asked as she shook little Sasami's head hard and down.

All the while Sasami had a grimacing pained smile," ow, that kind of hurts," she said in her pained, but happy voice as Ryoko continued to shake her head. She could even hear her neck pop as Ryoko continued.

"I really wonder how this opened," Naruto wondered as he turned back to the tree bars. He didn't need to be caught up in that mess.

"Hey, that's Yosho sword," Sasami said as she pointed at the sword hilt that was sticking out of Naruto's back hip pouch. Naruto blinked as he pulled out the sword and looked at that sword he held.

"What? Yosho?" Naruto asked. If what she was saying was true, then that might means she was family to him, since Yosho was his ancestor. But that couldn't be possible since if he was Sasami's brother, that would mean she was way older than she looked, or her parent were old decrepit bags of flesh that still went at it at night. Naruto felt disgusted with himself for even thinking it, let alone imagine it.

"Uh-huh," Sasami answered as she put her finger on her bottom lip," but why were you able to use it?" she asked with her head cocked on one side. Ryoko then clapped her hand as she laughed at forgetting such an important thing," show me that sword of yours, Naruto," Ryoko demanded in a happy tone. "Eh?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Now don't move," Ryoko requested as she put her hands on his shoulders. She then put her arms around his neck remembering what happened the last time she did this Naruto didn't exactly put up a lot of resistance. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his face flushed. She was pressing her body up against his with his hand that held the Tenchi-ken in between her bosom.

"You can trust me, relax," Ryoko sensually said to him, which didn't really stop the squirming Naruto, was doing. "Hey, come on, Sasami-chans looking at us, this isn't something she should see," Naruto said as he tried to find an excuse out of this. He couldn't handle being so close to someone who was as pretty as her without reacting in certain male ways.

"Be quiet," Ryoko softly said as she put her head up against his, her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Naruto just stopped talking as he looked at her face so close to his. Sasami just blinked at what was going on.

As Naruto didn't notice the gems on Ryoko's left wrist and the gems on the Tenchi-ken glowing, he did notice one thing, Ryoko was really beautiful. That face she had on right now, it just made his heart beat faster. Being so close now, he could smell the flower and sake scent coming off of her, a sort of nice combination in a way he noted. He knew he really shouldn't do that right now but he couldn't help it no matter how much he tried and the memories of last time were playing through his head. Licking his lips, he really didn't like how his head was moving closer to her jaw. He really couldn't control how his lips closed in on hers as they were about to...

"That's far enough!" he heard Ayeka command as he broke his movement and jumped away from Ryoko. He couldn't believe what he was just about to do while he should have been trying to get away. He could see at the corner of his Sasami's shoulder shaking up and down, a sure sign of her silently giggling at him. He just sent a seething glare, but that made all the more harder for her to cover her giggle now.

"Well, here comes...the...little princess" said Ryoko annoyed that she had been interrupted. "Sasami, what are you doing here?" Ayeka demanded. "I was bored," Sasami answered but then as she saw her sisters face a new fit of giggles erupted from her. "Sasami what are you doing" Ayeka asked as her sister fell to the floor laughing "I I'm sorry Ayeka but … but your face …" was all she got out before she started laughing again.

Ayeka then summoned one of the black balls from earlier and looked at her reflection and on her face she saw on one cheek was a fairly well drawn picture of a fox but the fox had one paw pulling down its eye and had its tongue sticking out and on the other was in Naruto's opinion a fairly good picture of Gamabunta pipe and all but the part that angered Ayeka most was that on her forehead was a messily written 'Naruto was here'. Ayeka then quickly wiped at her face smudging the pictures and writing but not getting rid of them completely and she turned back to Naruto and the others.

"Now I believe your name was Naruto, correct?" Ayeka asked in a barely restrained voice of anger.

"Yep " Naruto said with big foxy smirk on his face, making Ayeka almost lose control of her anger. This man was almost like a male version of Ryoko. Ryoko herself kept chuckling, silently applauding Naruto for a job well done.

"I have a question I'd like to ask you," Ayeka requested seriously. Naruto seeing this wiped the smirk of his face and nodded. He knew when to stop his antics when the times counted for it," where is the owner of the sword you hold?" "Eh? Well, he died a long time ago," he answered with the utmost honesty in his voice. "You're lying," Ayeka said with wide eyes. It just couldn't be true.

"Well, that's what it says in the ancient legend I heard of," Naruto replied with a worried face. She looked like a knife stabbed her heart. He wondered if this was how doctor's felt when they had to tell their patient's family of when they would die.

"What was his name?" she demanded with barely restrained sorrow in her voice. "His name was Yosho..." Naruto trailed as he saw her face go horror stricken, her skin turning a bit pale. "Oh, no," Ayeka muttered in a state of shock.

"Does that help?" Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head, he really didn't know what was going on with her. "Oh yeah, he died, didn't her?" Ryoko asked with no tact at all," that's too bad," she said, not even really meaning it. "It isn't true! You're trying to trick me!" she exclaimed to them, but Naruto could tell she trying convince herself more rather then them of the truth of it," Azaka! Kamidake!"

"yes," the two logs acknowledged, as usual.

"Onee-chan," Sasami called out to Ayeka, not believing how rash her sister was being. But she was cut off from saying anything else as Ryoko held her up and had a beam sword at her throat.

"Order your blockheads to pull back," Ryoko demanded as she held Sasami hostage. "You play dirty to the end," Ayeka said as she mentally commanded her ship to restrain Ryoko. Ryoko didn't even see it coming as green vines come out from the ceiling and tied her up in a mess.

"Bye-bye, lady," Sasami waved at Ryoko, Ryoko herself not believing she let her guard down so easily. "Sasami, come over her," Ayeka called out to her sister.

Sasami was about to do as told, but then looked to see Naruto staring at the guardian log called Azaka coming at him. Naruto himself holding his right hand out to get ready to form a Rasengan, but Sasami didn't know. And even if she did, she would stop him from hurting Azaka. So she got between him and Naruto.

"Get back, Azaka! No!" Sasami ordered the log, but she knew it wouldn't do it unless Ayeka said so," Get back!"

"Sasami-chan!" Naruto was about to push her out of the way when he saw the sword glow blue. The next thing anyone knew was the Jurai guardians being restrained in the same manner as Ryoko and Ryoko herself being set free.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Ryoko asked confusedly as she didn't know the Tenchi-ken could do that.

"What happening? I gave you an order to capture them," Ayeka commanded as she watched the events unfold before her. She then looked at Naruto as he gazed down at the glowing blue hilt of Tenchi-ken," the sword...the Master Key is in sync with him. It shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood. So why is it..." realization started set in for her," it can't be," she insisted to herself as she fell to her knees," no, it can't be true."

Seeing a chance, Ryoko latched her arms around Naruto's neck, who squeaked a bit in surprised," Naruto, call Ryo-ohki. You want to go home, don't you?" she asked him for the obvious.

"Well if safely return my Grandpa's house back," Naruto requested. That house was about the last link he had to his family, aside from his Grandpa himself.

"I can't believe it," Ayeka insisted out loud," I won't believe it, it is impossible," she said as her eye threaten to burst with hot tears.

"Suit yourself," Ryoko said as the sounds of breaking around the ship started to sound through the ship," but you should know where your standing, isn't quite safe," Ryoko offered as the sounds got louder. Ayeka barely jumped out of the way as a black crystalline spike of Ryo-ohki bursts through the wooden floor of the Jurain ship, the Jurai guardians flung forward with their restraints, with Azaka pinning down the princess on the floor.

"Told you so," she said with grin," let's go Naruto," Ryoko said out loud as she pulled Naruto to Ryo-ohki," thank you, little girl," Ryoko thanked Sasami as she phased both her and Naruto into Ryo-ohki. "Bye-Bye, Onii-chan," Sasami waved goodbye to Naruto. "Do something, quickly," Ayeka ordered sheepishly, this was too embarrassing for her.

"I'm sorry," Azaka almost stuttered his apology to the princess.

"I will never forgive that women," Ayeka vowed to herself.

* * *

As Ryoko and Naruto appeared on the main bridge of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko started to mentally command on what her ship to do while she spoke her plan to Naruto," I'll make her follow us to Earth. As long as she's up here, she'll only give us trouble."

"Alright, but try not to hurt them too badly," Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"You're agreeing?" Ryoko asked in surprise.

"I know types like her a bit, she'll keep on gunning for you with anything she's got," Naruto said to her with shrug, he wasn't going to permanently judge her before he got to her know though," but..." Naruto stated," the reason for why I said 'not too badly' is because Sasami-chan is on that ship, she's a good girl, you know?"

Nodding, she didn't want to hurt the kid either. Even though she did say she was old,' which I'm not,' she insisted, the little girl was an angel," alright, let's do this," Ryoko said with smirk on her face as she got Ryo-ohki to turn over and made Ayeka's ship face toward the planet of Edo.

As the two ships make their way through the atmosphere in a blaze of fire, Ayeka's Jurian guardians were giving their princess the situation," Ryo-ohki's mass is growing abnormally."

"Why aren't they under our control?" Ayeka asked in calm orderly fashion. In a situation like this, cool heads were needed, not mindless fear and panic. "They have used the Master Key," informed her guardians.

That was not a good thing. Before she could ask about anything else, her ship rocked a bit, letting her know a piece of her ship had exploded due to the heat of their entry of the planet's atmosphere," attack! Attack! What are you doing?" she ordered them.

"It's too dangerous," said the guardian to her left.

"The decent velocity is increasing. If we fall to Edo, even Ryu-oh will not escape serious damage," the guardian to her right added.

"How unreasonable that Women is," hearing Ryoko laugh over the speaker, she called out to her," Ryoko-san, stop this immediately!" she demanded at Ryoko's smiling and chuckling image on the screen. Not a second later, another explosion went off, taking another part of wooden ship off," even you won't be able to escape unharmed, say something!" Ayeka warned her, but Ryoko's face just turned happier as her smile grew bigger and got eye smiles. Another explosion and blasted pieces of the ship went off," stop this immediately, I know you can hear me!" Ayeka hurriedly demanded, but Ryoko's face just turned silly, as if her face became cartoon like because of the sheer funniness of the situation.

"20 seconds to Earths surface!" exclaimed one of her guardian logs.

Naruto from his position was really getting worried. He knew she had something that would bail them out, but why wasn't she using it now, unless...' she doesn't have anything to get us out of this,' that made Naruto think one thing,' I'M GOING TO DIE, AHHH,' Naruto exclaimed as he berated himself for trusting this crazy Women.

Ayeka gazed at Ryoko's cat like smile and eyes, willing them to listen to her," Ryoko-san, please! Stop!" but Ryoko's face didn't change in the slightest. Seeing this, it left Ayeka no choice," jettison the ship's exterior," Ayeka commanded her last ditch effort. Just as they were about to crash, the pale wood of the ship explode off, leaving the blue and red part of the ship that looked like a flat round seed attached onto the spike on Ryo-ohki.

Naruto looked up and noted they were sliding on the water. He looked towards Ryoko and saw her looking at him with big smirk on her face giving him a victory sign,' so that was her plan,' Naruto sighed in relief. She forced Ayeka to make her ship exterior to take the hit of the impact and let all them land safely on the planet's surface,' heh, just as crazy some of my plans,' Naruto noted wryly. But what they both didn't expect was for the sliding part of Ryu-oh to tip too much and make them bounce on the waters, spinning them around sideways and making everyone too dizzy for themselves to stop from crashing into a bridge nearby.

* * *

Naruto was silently weeping because when he landed the bridge he had destroyed was the "Great Naruto Bridge" so he was in a slight depression. While the others were amazed or mainly Sasami-chan was amazed that he had a bridge named after him.

Naruto was looking around where his Grandfathers house now sat which was somewhere just beside a lake and some where in fire country near the border with wave.

"Oh My God Naruto is that you" said a familiar voice causing Naruto to turn around. There standing in front of him was a man he hadn't seen in over a year. He was wearing a green robe along with green shinobi pants and a red jacket over the top. He was carrying a large scroll on his back, had long white hair and a forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. "ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto screamed out and ran towards him and was promptly met with a fist to the top of his head from the pervert. "Damn it brat when will you stop calling me that". "Whenever you stop being such a pervert" Naruto yelled back. Then suddenly they both smiled "Ero-sennin I have so much to tell you and you wont believe half of it" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Jiraiya's arm and dragging him towards the house. "Clam down brat im sure it isn't that important". "but it is because I met my Grandfather you see I have a family no sure it's only the two of us but its still a family" Naruto said leaving a completely shocked Jiraiya to get dragged to his house.

When they got to the house jiraiya had met Naruto's grandfather and they had told him about everything that had happened since they had been split up. And how he had spent his time learning kenjutsu from his Grandpa. Of course seeing the women in the home Jiraiya had become his usual perverted self and cried while shouting to the heavens "Yes my student is following in his master's footsteps on the path to becoming a super pervert" which got him kicked by Sasami hard between the legs while screaming that her Onii-chan was not like that which caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing at Jiraiya's pain.

End of chapter two

IMPORTANT READ

Really the next chapter was going to be basically the same as the 3rd episode of the tenchi muyo ova and I don't see the point of taking and re witing the episode so im just going to skip it if you want to see it just watch the episode the next chapter will be Naruto's return to konoha with the lady's in toe and he reveal he doesn't want to go after Sauske anymore as well as some other things probably. Oh and also the cabbit Ryo-ohki.


End file.
